Just Remember
by animechick100
Summary: Just remember that, when you feel like nobody is there for you... That I always was, and always will be...


**Hello everybody! Thank you very much for clicking this story and reading it. Ikuto's Pov by the way... I hope you enjoy it and while your at it, you should go check out my Amuto chapter story I'm writing. It's getting good but, it'll be all over soon :( lol. Anyways, I do NOT own Shugo Chara or any of the characters in this...**

**Just Remember**

Everything comes to an end right?

All of those sweet, amazing, and fun memories were gone now. Did they mean anything to you? Did you even care? It ment the world to me. Every moment of my life that I spent with you, I loved. I loved and enjoyed every second of it. Will I ever get another chance to have another memory like that? Or is my time up?

I waited for you...

I waited so long, just to be shoved away. Shoved away because you loved _him_...

Why does it have to be him of all people? It wouldn't hurt me that much if it was that soccor dude or samurai guy, or even that long haired guy. But no, you picked the one guy that beats me at everything... Tadase.

Amu Hinamori... Why?

I sighed to myself, narrowing my eyes around the area I was in. I sat up from the trunk of the tree I was laying against and jumped down, landing flat of my feet. Yoru flew off a few minutes ago because he saw Iru and Eru and had to go mess with them. I shook my head slightly. Crazy cat...

I made my way down the sidewalk, staring straight down at the ground.

Ever since Tadase asked Amu out two days ago, my life has been a living hell. I had no place to live because of Kazoumi so, I was staying with Amu secretly. But, as soon as Tadase asked her out and she accepted his confession, she kicked me out like I was nothing.

So, I'm back to living on the streets again. I havn't seen Amu for three days now. It's strange since I was so used to living with her. It's strange, there was something about that girl that I admired, something that... I loved, so much.

Do you think about me when your with Tadase? Or do you just google eye him... Probably the second guess. You don't think about me anymore...

Do you miss me like I miss you?

I know that all of your friends were happy that you picked Tadase... Yaya said that she knew they would've gotten together all along, Rima says that she is happy for her, Nagihiko is glad they're together, Kairi moved a while back so, he don't know about it yet. Kukai is happy that the two of them are together, and Utau is happy that they are together because Amu wouldn't come chasing after me anymore.

But, I think differently...

Who was there for you when you wanted to give up? Not Tadase. Who was there for you when you were crying? Not Tadase. Who was there for you when you were always upset about that dumb kiddy king? It sure as hell wasn't Tadase! No, it was me... Ikuto...

I knew that you always liked Tadase and all but, I thought those feeling you had for him dissapeared the night me and you went to that amusement park? I guess I was wrong about that. You still had those feelings for the blonde... I wish I would've known that sooner before I started falling for you.

I fell in love with you that night at the amusement park. When you were saying all those things to me on that dumb, teacup thing you made me ride with you. I could hardly fit in that dumb ride but, I managed somehow.

I wish I could have one more chance.

Just one more minute.

Just a few seconds, just so I can tell you how I really feel about you. I could tell you that I want to be more than just friends... But, I should've told you that earlier because now, my time is up. I'm probably not going to have another moment with you because your always with Tadase now...

"Ikuto!"

I turned my glance over to the right to see my chara, Yoru, flying up to me, a big grin on his face. I eyed him for a few seconds before replying.

"What did you do Yoru?"

I could see the pout forming on Yoru's face, as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Why do you think I did something wrong?!"

I chuckled a little at his words, which made him pout a little more. I reached my hand out towards him, as he flew over, sitting down at the palm of my hand looking up at me. "Yoru, I know you. Your always getting into trouble" I exclaimed, making Yoru crack again. But, in a few seconds his grin faded away and in turned into a slight frown.

"I saw Amu" Yoru said quitely, making me looking down at him curiously. He had a worried expression in his eyes that made me frown. Yoru wasn't dumb... He knew that I was in love with Amu and I'm upset about her being with Tadase. I shouldn't be sulking though, because I'm making Yoru worried as well. I'm not meaning too but, it's just hard, you know?

"Hm..." I said quitely, gazing down at the grass, that was swaying in the wind. Yoru frowned to hisself before smiling brightly up at me.

"Hey Ikuto! You wanna go steal some more fish from that old, fat lady?!" Yoru asked happily, trying his best to lighten the mood. I looked back up at him before smiling, the first real smile I had made all day.

"Sure" I replied. I watched Yoru grin at me before flying out of the palm of my hand, leading the way. I followed closly behind my Chara, who was ranting and raving about stealing some grilled fish. I chuckled at him before gazing down at the ground.

Amu Hinamori... Are you really happy with him? So many thoughts of me and Amu ran through my mind, making me shake my head, trying my best to make the thoughts dissapear but, there was no use.

Just remember though Amu, that I was there for you when you needed a shoulder to cry on. Not Tadase. Just remember that I was there for you when you were upset and wanted to give up. Not Tadase.

Amu Hinamori...

Just remember that, when you feel like nobody is there for you anymore and you wanna give up... I'm still here for you, and I always will be...

Just remember that I never gave up on you...

I will always love you Amu...

Just remember that.

**Okay, that was it. Poor Ikuto :( Please comment and tell me what you all thought of this! I tried my best and getting some review will really make my day. Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
